


Lucy's Luck

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex Week, MJY is only at the end, Multi, Secret Kalex Santa, and the first part is the most basic almost smut, theres angst but in the end its fluff, well fluffish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: Lucy Lane gets to live one of her fantasies, maybe two. But what is the cost of them and why?





	Lucy's Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [immopengu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immopengu/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy this, it took me far longer than I'd care to admit to come up with something. Anyway, happy reading!

Lucy wasn’t sure how she’d ended up here but she certainly wasn’t going to complain. No one would complain or be upset upon finding themselves in Lucy’s position. Looking to her right she smiled at the sight of the woman before her, dark red hair falling across her forehead and rock hard abs on clear display after losing her shirt somewhere. Alex Danvers has been one of Lucy’s fantasies since she’d met the other woman, the fact that Alex now kneeled half naked on her bed was something Lucy nearly wanted to pinch herself over. Before she could however her gaze was drawn to the left, to the blonde there who was completely bare chested, and what a glorious chest it was. Kara Zor-El Danvers was another of Lucy’s fantasies, the fact that they were both here, with her in her bed, well she wasn’t sure she’d ever stop thanking every deity she could name.

Alex leans forward then, kissing along Lucy’s collarbone, while Kara leans forward and takes one of Lucy’s nipples into her mouth. “No more thinking, Major,” Alex says, “for tonight there is no thinking.”

For the next several hours all Lucy knows is that she is the luckiest person alive to have both of the Danvers girls in her bed.

* * *

It’s the next morning when Lucy is still “asleep” that she realizes the whole situation may not have been as about her as she thought, she’s oddly okay with that. “Alex,” Kara whispers somewhere off to her right and Lucy knows that if she hadn’t been military for years she never would have heard the woman.

“Yeah, Kar,” Alex says, voice just as quiet.

“I love you.”

Lucy can tell from the inflection of the words that Kara has said it a hundred times and means it with all of her. Listening to just that sentence Lucy is pulled back to her memories of the night before, of watching the way the Danvers girls had touched one another, had loved one another as if each touch would be their last, as if they’d known every spot on the others body that would draw pleasure or pain. She wonders if she’s the first, and knows that she is because Kara and Alex don’t trust people, well Alex doesn’t.

She’s drawn back to the two women’s conversation by Alex’s own quiet, “I love you too,” which is just as powerful as Kara’s.

Something is changing, she realizes still not quite sure what it is but something is changing.

* * *

It’s two weeks later when she hears the news, Alex is getting married. To Maggie Sawyer. In six days. Lucy understands immediately, not just that Alex had cheated, though she thinks she should probably be more worried about that, but that Alex and Kara has been saying goodbye. 

Not to each other because they’d always be in each other’s lives no matter what. No they were saying goodbye to the idea, the thought of them as more than sisters. Alex and Kara has rarely viewed one another as sister, hell they had barely liked each other through most of their teen years. Sister was a name that Clark and Eliza used to label them. Lucy has never even heard Jeremiah or Lois refer to the two as sisters. Because they weren’t, they were more.

Sighing quietly at the invitation in her hand Lucy sets it to the side and lifts up her phone, dialing Kara’s number.

“Hello,” Kara says and Lucy can tell she’s been crying.

“Hey, you feel like some company?”

The sigh from the other side is quiet, “I’m not the best company at the moment.”

“That’s okay,” Lucy says, “I just thought,” she blows out a slow breath, “I thought maybe you needed someone right now.”

Lucy hears the soft gasp, the quiet choke of a sob, “Yeah,” Kara says, voice cracking, “yeah, that might be a good idea.”

* * *

Lucy arrives at the other woman’s house half an hour later, five pizzas, three orders of potstickers, and five pints of Ben & Jerry’s in hand. She settles the food on the counter after following Kara’s texted instructions to let herself in. She plates two pieces of pizza for each of them and grabs an order of potstickers after placing the ice cream in the freezer and makes her way to the couch where Kara is slumped.

The other woman glances up as if just realizing Lucy is there when Lucy holds out one of the plates to her. “Hey, Luce,” she says quietly while taking the plate and the potstickers which Lucy also offers to her.

“Hey, Kar,” Lucy says, her voice just as quiet.

For a long while the two of them eat in the silence of the apartment, Lucy isn’t used to Kara’s apartment being quiet. Normally the bright sunshiney place is just like the woman who lives there, bright and full of laughter and smiles. Eventually Lucy hears the quiet, muffled sniffle from beside her and looks over to find Kara’s plate of mostly untouched food discarded on the table and the other woman with her knees drawn up to her chest.

Discarding her plate on the table, Lucy moves quickly forward, drawing Kara into her arms. Neither of them speak, words aren’t really needed as Lucy holds Kara tight and provides a comfort Lucy knows the other woman wishes came from another. The tears come and they come and they keep coming and Lucy can find herself doing nothing more than letting Kara cry for all that she needs and wants.

For the longest time that’s the only sound, Kara’s soft cries. When the crying stops, Lucy thinks Kara has cried herself to sleep. Then the Kryptonian begins to speak, “We we’re getting there,” she says quietly, “slowly but we were. Alex was eager to be a mom and I wanted to help her.” She rests her head on Lucy’s shoulder, speaking to her own lap, as Lucy’s arm curls around her shoulders. “On one of my trips to Krypton I brought back this device, it allows a woman’s DNA to impregnate another woman. A small part of the birthing matrix that survived.” She picks aimlessly at invisible lint, “She asked me,” Lucy looks up then, tears filling her eyes. “She knew what having that role in her child’s life would mean to me.” She glances at Lucy, “Kryptonians mate for life, and children seal that bond.” She looks away once more, “I agreed, I wanted to do it.” She sighs quietly, “And then someone screwed up at the DEO, it was an ‘accident.’ Except it wasn’t, SHE did it on purpose.”

Kara falls quiet and Lucy lets her impatience get the better of her for just a moment, “Who did what?”

Kara hangs her head, “Maggie added her own DNA to the sample of Alex’s DNA. Then she touched Alex with the device.”

Lucy understands then, probably would have sooner if she’s allowed her mind to cover the ground completely, “Maggie doesn’t want kids.”

Kara shrugs, “But she wants Alex, I guess she decided it was worth it.” She shakes her head, “Alex will never deny Maggie the right to her child and I,” she shakes her head, “I’ll never be able to look at the kid and not want to be more for them, to be more for Alex. I won’t be able to take it.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I leave for Argo tomorrow,” Kara says quietly. She shakes her head, “No one here needs me and I can’t stay.”

Lucy hugs Kara tight, “I don’t agree with the fact that no one here needs you but I understand why you have to go.” Lucy presses a kiss to Kara’s temple, “I’ll stay tonight so I can see you off tomorrow.”

Kara snuggles into her friend’s side, “Thanks, Lucy.”

* * *

 

_ Two Years Later _

Kara Danvers steps foot on Earth’s soil in two years and smiles to herself. Her mother is behind her, Lucy Lane’s arm threaded with her own and beside her is a large white dog whose fur Kara’s fingers are tangled in. “That monster needs to run,” Lucy says with a laugh.

“I know,” Kara says with a nod. “I thought we’d stop in to see J’onn and then head to the park.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Lucy says. She squeezes Kara’s arm, detecting the other woman’s nerves, “Just stay calm,” she says, “little steps.”

Kara nods, “I know.”

In her two years on Argo, Kara has grown so much. She’s an accomplished scientist now, as she was always supposed to be by Kryptonian standards. She’s grown to know her mother again, to be Alura’s daughter again. She adopted a dog, well an alien dog but still a dog. She gained a stepmother, thanks to Lucy Lane’s inability to just let her go. The stubborn lawyer had ended up following her that morning two years before and though Kara often looked back, Lucy never had.

Kara survived on Argo but Lucy thrived there. She turned the Kryptonian police into an even better, well oiled machine. She helped to establish a better council, one more dependent on public opinion. She met Alura Zor-El and fell in love. The two had been married just over six months when Kara decided she wanted to return to Earth, that it was time for her to go home. Neither of them had blinked when they said they were going to.

The three of them make their way to J’onn’s apartment where Kara knocks quickly on the door but there’s no answer. When Kara scans the room with her x-ray vision she finds things much the same as she remembers. Lucy raises an eyebrow at her but Kara only shrugs.

“Let’s just go to the park and let Gert run off some of her energy,” Kara says, “maybe he’ll be home when we leave.”

Lucy and Alura both nod, the whole excursion back to Earth is Kara’s adventure, possibly Kara’s closure. Without a word they follow Kara back out of the building and down the street to the small park. Alura is in wonder of the strange new planet that she’s heard so much about, as is Gertrude. Lucy and Kara however are moving slowly, both to allow their companions time to take everything in.

Inside the park Kara releases Gertrude from her leash and leans down, pressing her forehead to the dogs. “Please,” she says, “no funny business, stay on the ground and no super speed.”

The great white dog tilts her head as if pleading but one look from Kara and she gives a soft  _ woof  _ before running off to play with a large mastiff dog. Kara smiles as she moves to the bench that Lucy and Alura have claimed, Alura leaning into the arm Lucy has wrapped around her. She shakes her head slightly at the two, they’re so loving with each other. She’s happy for them, even if she has to remind herself every so often to not focus on the fact that her stepmother once had sex with her.

She looks away from them, eyes traveling around the small park, her hearing and vision uninhibited. She listens until she hears the sounds that always kept her grounded on Earth. The heartbeats.

She finds Winn’s first, he was her first true friend after Alex. She can pinpoint his location at the DEO city base and she’s glad to know that he’s still there. Next, she focuses on James, slightly unsurprised to find his near Winn’s. She wonders briefly if he’s visiting or if Guardian has picked up arms alongside the DEO. Next, is Lena. The only woman who came close to understanding her as well as Alex had. Her calm steady heartbeat is at L-Corp, Sam’s is with her though she isn’t as fine tuned to it. She extends her hearing a bit, listens to them discuss Ruby’s upcoming high school play and what to do for the teen’s birthday. Knowing all her friends are safe and well, Kara searches for the heartbeats she knows even better.

First, J’onn. She’s surprised when she finds him quite close but then remembers they’re not far from his apartment and he’s probably on his way there. She smiles and the strong steady, even beat of a Martian's heart. Then she finds Eliza, smiling when she finds that Eliza is closer than she used to be. She wonders if the older woman is visiting with Alex or if she’s moved to National City on a more permanent basis.

Finally, she lets her ears find the heartbeat she most wants to hear. The steady memorized pattern of its beat hasn’t changed, nor has the calming effect it has instantly on Kara. She smiles to herself and rests her head back against the bench, eyes falling closed as she drowns in a sound she hasn’t allowed herself to miss. When she opens her eyes again, Alex’s heartbeat is a quiet background noise, as it always has been, keeping her focused and grounded. She may not need the noise to keep her in check anymore but after two years of not hearing it, she enjoys the noise.

“Looks like Gert made a friend,” Lucy says, drawing Kara out of her own head.

Kara looks around and smiles at the sight she finds. Gertrude is laying on her back, legs up in the air, twisting side to side as a small child scratches at her belly. Shaking her head at the big clumsy oaf she calls a dog Kara stands up.

“Aw, Ma, don’t stop her fun,” Lucy says teasing.

Without responding and only allowing a small shake of her head Kara walks towards her giant dog and the small human she’s found. When she gets close to them, Gertrude looks up at her, face upside down.

“Having fun?” Kara asks the dog and Gert nods. Kara shakes her head and looks to the little girl, who can’t be more than two. “Hello, little one,” she says quietly. The little girl waves quietly at her, “My name is Kara and this big ol softy is Gertrude.”

The little girl grins at the blonde woman, “‘ara,” she tilts her head to the side studying Kara in a far too familiar way, “Tudie.” Kara smiles at the shortened versions of both her name and Gertrude’s.

“That’s right,” she says excitedly to the girl. She’s down on her knees, eye level with the child, “You’re a very smart girl.” Kara glances around, looking for any panicked parents and the woman she sees makes her heart stutter in her chest. The woman doesn’t see her though, her gaze is locked on the child Kara has been speaking with.

When she reaches them she scoops the little girl up, “Ash,” she says against the child’s hair, “you can’t run off like that. I know you don’t like the loud voices.” She leans back a little to meet her daughter’s, and Kara now truly sees the child she’s been looking at, eyes, “I love you, Astra.”

The little red head smiles, all pearly white baby teeth and throws her arms around her mother’s neck, “Love, Mama,” she says.

“I see you made a new friend.”

The little girl, Astra, and Kara tries to ignore the way her heart twists at that, nods. “Tudie,” she says while pointing to the white monster on the head who has risen to a sitting position at Kara’s side, “‘ara,” she continues, pointing to Kara with a grin.

Alex looks up instantly then, “Hey,” Kara says sheepishly, with a tiny wave.

Kara has just enough time to adjust her density before Alex’s palm connects with her cheek. “You left and all you have to say is hey,” she growls. She shakes her head, “Whatever. I need to get my daughter home.”

Reaching out to grab Alex’s arm lightly Kara is shocked but happy when the other woman pauses, “Alex, please, just let me explain.”

Alex shakes her head, “There’s nothing to explain,” she says, “you made your choice.”

She’s starting to walk away when Kara says, “And you made yours first.” Alex turns back, “I would have raised her, you know? I would have loved her as mine and raised her in Rao’s light just as I would if she had shared my DNA. But you made a decision. You could have told Maggie about her and then told her she was welcome in her life but you wouldn’t be with her.” She shakes her head, “Instead you told her and when Maggie asked you to marry her you said yes.” There are tears in her eyes and pain in her heart as Kara continues, “I couldn’t be here to watch you raise a family with someone else, Alex, not after all the plans we made and the hope I had let fill my chest.” She shrugs helplessly, “So yes, I left. You didn’t need me when you had Maggie.”

“But you took Lucy?”

Kara chuckles, “Lucy invited herself along after I broke down in her arms the night you gave her an invitation to your wedding. She was worried about me and was only planning to stay for a week or so and then have Mom send her home on the transmat beam.” She points to the bench where her mother and Lucy are, “Sometimes life happens though and it has other plans.”

Alex stares at the scene before her and smiles slightly because despite believing for the past two years that Kara has run off with Lucy, the younger Lane was still one of her best friends. Then she turns to Kara, “I never meant to hurt you,” she says quietly, “I thought I was doing what was best for my child.”

She turns a little then so that the little girl in her arms is looking at Kara, “Astra, this is Kara. Kara, this is my daughter, Astra.”

Kara smiles despite herself at the name, it was the name they planned to give their child. “Hello, Astra,” she says quietly, reaching out to flutter her fingers through red wavy hair. She grins, “She’s a mini you.”

Alex nods, “She is, thank Rao. The only thing she got from her donor was the height and the dimples.” Kara tilts her head in silent question, “The reason Ash was away from me is because she ran from me yelling at the person who contributed part of her DNA.”

“What happened?” Kara asks quietly, afraid of the answer.

“She left the day before the wedding. Went back to Gotham, ask for Kate’s hand in marriage, and then fled from there when Kate gave her a dressing down for leaving me.” Alex shrugs, “Astra and I have been on our own since before she was born. Mom moved to National City when Ash was about six months old. Either she or J’onn usually watch her while I’m at work. Or Astra,” Alex says carefully.

Kara’s eyes snap up to meet Alex’s, “Astra?”

“Cadmus had her, not sure how. My team raided one of their bunkers about a year ago now. Astra and Dad were there. Dad died. Astra was a huge support for Mom in those following weeks. Between Astra and J’onn she’s almost back to her old self again.” She stands Ash on her feet and the toddler immediately falls onto Gertrude and snuggles into the big dog’s soft fur. “Cat is back too, she’s been looking for you.”

Kara sighs quietly, “I’ve missed so much because of my own stupidity.”

Alex shakes her head, “It wasn’t stupid,” she says quietly. “If you he done what I did my reaction probably would have been the same. I think about how stupid I was then sometimes and curse myself.” She glances down at Ash, “If I had followed my heart instead of my head then Ash would have two mothers who love her.”

Kara eyes Alex carefully and then murmurs, “She still could.”

“Kara,” Alex says looking up.

“I never stopped loving you,” Kara says utterly quietly. “When you said you were going to marry Maggie and raise the baby with her my heart shattered. I put it back together while I was on Argo but I never, never stopped loving you, not ever. You’ve been my world since I was thirteen and could barely stand it here, Alex.” She looks down at Ash and Gertrude, “I named my dog Gertrude because all I could think was that you should have been there with me when I adopted her,” she shrugs, “well she adopted me.”

Alex tilts her head, “What do you mean?”

“She’s an alien,” Kara says quietly. “She’s drawn to those she knows need someone. I needed someone badly when we met. She adopted me, I adopted her. She’ll never leave me. She’s smarter than the average Earth dog. And she has some of my abilities. Plus she can shape shift and she’s a telepath.” She grins slightly, “She loves Ash already.”

As if to prove the point, Gertrude wraps her front paws around the little girl and lays her head over the child’s back. “She’s also very protective,” Kara says.

“So we just start right back up where we were?”

“No,” Kara says with a shake of her head as she steps closer, “no we start further along than we were.” She cups Alex’s face in her hand, draws the red head closer, “We start right here,” she says and draws her into a kiss.

Alex smiles through tears and rests her head on Kara’s shoulder, looking down at her daughter and the big dog she’s using as a pillow, “Right here is good.”


End file.
